


We Take Care of Our Own

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [35]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: The therapist that assaulted Buck returns and tries to yell at him for ruining her life but the 118 stands by Buck and they deal with her while Buck hides out in the locker room
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	We Take Care of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a little late like usual. 
> 
> I don't know legal details so I guessed some of it okay? And the locker room is small, public, and see though so I went with a more private Bunk room
> 
> And I feel like this will never be good enough. Like I try tackling it tastefully with respect but I know it'll probably get some hate and I'll have to live with it. Here's what I wrote before I delete it.

**_We Take Care of Our Own_ **

  
  


Hen filled up Buck's glass with water just like Chim's beside it.

"Okay, round two. First one to finish all their crackers and whistle, wins. No drinking until someone wins or you forfeit. If the equivalent of a whole cracker is spit out of your mouth you're disqualified."

Eddie shook his head but couldn't fight the grin on his face. "This is pretty dumb you guys."

"Says the guy who bet 20 on Buck." Hen shot back judging him.

"That's because I've seen him eat before and he's got a bigger mouth than Chim does, better odds Hen."

At Buck's turning with a confused expression Eddie replied. "What?! It's- you're taller. Your head is just bigger, like your entire body is. It's- an observation. Stop looking at me like that." Eddie shrugged.

" Speak for yourself, I'm bigger than Buck in other ways" Chim smirked.

"But why are you looking at my mouth and thinking like that in the first place?" Buck gestures.

"You gotta admit it's a weird thing to say Eddie." Chim was taking Buck's side now. How could he do that?

"I- what- just get it over with. I'm getting takeout with Christopher later," he changed the subject.

The others creased in their questioning and looks, to stare at their plates. The antics they got up to while waiting for a call with nothing to do and Bobby stuck with paperwork. A perfect storm.

"3. 2-"

"Ma'am you can't just go up there." Toni said loudly at the bottom of the stairs.

The new kid was a girl scout. If she saw something that wasn't right, she just had to point it out.

It wasn't like before when anyone could come in to visit. Security had been bumped up more recently. 

There were certain specified days for citizens to drop off gifts and goods and then there were community events. If it wasn't one of those you needed to check in or have permission by being another city worker or have information on file. Today wasn't either of those so they must have not had credentials.

A blonde pushed her way past taking advantage of the rookie not wanting to hurt her.

Eddie and Hen were in front of the table obscuring Buck and Chim's view.

Hen's playful tone vanished. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Eddie looked on confused.

"It's none of your business. Where is he?" The woman said, looking past them for someone specifically.

Upon hearing her voice Buck instantly knew who it was before she came into view. He could really use that water right now with how his throat tried to dry swallow while he simultaneously wanted to vomit.

"It was a misunderstanding before. I'm clearing things up and my name," Dr. Wells zeroed in on Buck. "We need to talk. Now!" She ordered, it wasn't a request.

It had been two years but Buck still felt nauseous thinking about it. He wasn't proud of how it went before.

"Clearing your name? Yeah, good luck with that." Chim commented standing up to join the others. 

Buck wasn't sure if the human wall shielding him was either purposely made or subconsciously formed.

"A misunderstanding is thinking someone said there's a duck, instead of telling you to duck. What you did was take advantage of a vulnerable person at a time when they were looking for help." Hen got in her face. "Help he needed to seek out before being allowed back on a job he values more than anything in the world" she spat.

"Look, Dr. Wells, I uh, I'm sorry but, i don't think talking is a good idea." Buck faltered. I don't want to. I can't. You need to leave now. The very thought of jumping over the banister into the engine bay was looking more desirable by the second with her being there. 

Bobby came over to see what the commotion was while being filled in by Toni on the way from his office.

"Dr. Wells. I suggest you leave." Bobby said full authority in his voice drawing everyone's attention.

"Doctor? Wait. She's the therapist?" Eddie asked, realization hitting him, as he saw Buck already going but remained silent about it to the others.

Buck's legs started moving without him knowing it. The next thing he knew he was high tailing it away from the situation at hand taking big steps around the group.

Within moments he was alone in one of the bunk rooms. Which was when he remembered they didn't have locks as a precaution.

Acting on instinct he looked at the chair and decided to forego it in favor of the desk. With it pushed in front of the door buck was done.

He caught his breath and felt tears in his eyes. Did they see that? Did she? They'd think he was weak. No now they would know it. He was hiding. He was terrified.

It was irrational. She couldn't hurt him. He was 6'2 and could lift upwards of 225 pounds easily but he just felt so overwhelmed now.

But she did hurt him didn't she? That's the whole reason he ran away like that. He felt it. Knew.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked. He wanted nothing more than to go check on Buck but he had to remove the threat before them.

" For him to admit he lied so I can practice again. Or that he was coached to say what he did," Doctor Wells barely took notice of Buck not being behind the small group. Where was he? She only saw the other guy father away before the others talking regained her attention to them.

* * *

Buck heard knocking on the door. It wasn't frantic but gentle. 

"Buck. Are you okay? You don't have to open the door, I'm just worried man. She's still over ther-"

Before Eddie could finish his sentence he stopped because the door cracked open, then he was being pulled into the room. 

Buck quickly started to push the desk back in the way as Eddie began helping within a second's notice to move it over the door.

"I- can we not talk about it?" Buck asked while going to sit in the bed.

Eddie came over to sit beside him in silence as the others were heard farther in the distance, for now.

* * *

Bobby was the first to comment on what she said, no accused, "Buck wouldn't lie about something as serious as that. It took him time to process what happened, what you did and share what happened with us later on. You knew you were in the wrong when you agreed to the charges to lessen your punishment Dr. Wells." Bobby said firmly.

"No. I had no choice. Him and them, they all blew it out of proportion." Dr. Wells seethed.

"It's funny you say you had no choice when Buck mentioned you never talked until after having sex, you acted first and he didn't say yes to you." Hen glared daggers at her. "You said it was wrong after too."

"He ruined my life! I lost my job! Evan just agreed with what he was told, that lawyer painted me as a monster. We both were okay with it"

"No. You enjoyed it. Do you know which of us he told about it first? It was me." Hen said " He said ' I've gotta a dumb question. Can a guy be raped if he was just kinda there during sex and he wasn't feeling into it when it happened? ' I told him yes anyone can be raped. When I asked him why he shied away. He told me the rest a few days later because I didn't push him to." 

Doctor Wells shut her mouth at that.

"You ruined your own life. This is not on Buck. You failed at your job of helping him and caused more harm than good. You're just lucky he's too good of a person to hold a grudge but I'll be damned if I can't" Hen marched closer scaring her.

"Ms. Wells, if buck doesn't want to see you he doesn't have to. It's best you leave and don't come back. I'll be suggesting he file a restraining order against you. Whatever attempt to use his kindness for helping yourself isn't going to work. We'll make sure of that. I failed him already and I won't be making that mistake again." Bobby told her while she looked around again.

"You know what? This was probably your first time seeing him since then huh? He didn't have to go to a trail because you admitted fault. The first thing out of your mouth when you walked in here was ordering him to talk to you. You didn't apologize or ask him." Chim noted while shaking his head, frowning.

Buck had come a long way since then and it happening while he was Buck 1.0 didn't change things, he said he didn't want it and they believed him. End of statement.

Toni was looking on shocked at the entire exchange and seeing Buck, the guy who carried two kids out of a fire while wet, looking like he was ready to throw up his breakfast.

* * *

Eddie checked his watch. They still had two and a half hours on shift today. 

"I- uh. I'm sorry you had to see that." Buck sighed, defeated.

"See what? You acting like a human being. I- umm. I thought about what I said afterwards. That day we were talking about going to therapy. I was wrong to say you slept with your therapist. She shouldn't have done that in the first place Buck."

"That's just it. One second I'm there and I feel so empty. I had lost this guy on a rollercoaster. It wasn't working, talking wasn't helping much or fast enough. But then I noticed her from before and she moved over. My body was like on autopilot. She's offering sex and I knew how that worked, how to just please someone else, it felt good. I just reacted and we did it. It was okay in the moment kinda but then it was over and I felt worse than before. She told me that was wrong and we shouldn't talk about it so I tried reassuring her that it helped. I felt better then and I could go back to work. What really helped me through that was Abby. This stranger I barely knew helped me better than my actual therapist that I slept with." Buck laughed coldly.

Eddie was silent the entire time nodding once while looking at buck staring at something on the wall.

"Buck she- that wasn't on you. Knowing you, you probably feel like that, like it was partially on you. But it wasn't. You were hurting and reaching out for help. That can be scarier than our job sometimes. I'm glad Abby was there for you back then before I knew you. And if I know the others they're on your side right now telling her she's in the wrong and needs to leave. You're safe with us. We've got your back. You're family to me Buck." Eddie looked at the few marks on the wall trying to find the one Buck saw.

Buck moved in Eddie's periphery to hug him.

"Thanks. For listening, you're uh, you're family too," Buck said.

"Anytime Buck, whatever you need"

At Buck's pulling away but staying close to Eddie they sat in silence just breathing together on the bed.

* * *

Dr. Wells finally abandoned her cause after some more back and forth. They were talking in circles.

Bobby finally asked Toni to radio or call for an officer, which she did.

Before they arrived though she'd already gone. The strangeness of it all was the fact they had only had 1 call this morning shift. And this ordeal felt like hours but was only about half of one in actuality.

Chim volunteered to find Buck and Eddie while the others ensured she drove away and didn't come back.

He noticed one of the bunk room doors being semi locked when that was impossible to actually do.

"Umm. Buck. Are you okay buddy? Eddie. Are you in there? She's gone." Chim said after knocking.

He heard the sliding of whatever heavy object was blocking the door. 

It popped open with one tired looking Buckley and a concerned Diaz besides him.

"Come on man. Let's go sit down. I think Bobby wants to talk to you." Chim said. 

Buck's face turned from quick confusion into sight fear.

"Hey. He's worried about you too just like the rest of us." 

Once they were over to the couches Buck saw Hen still trying to calm down from her previous anger.

"Buck-" Bobby started.

"I'm sorry." He interrupted.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Please sit if that'll make you comfortable but you can stand if you want to." Bobby offered.

Buck contemplated between the two. He still had nervous energy but it was dying down now.

He sat and bounced his leg. 

"I regret sending you to her, but I've since come to realize I never could've known. Just like you didn't know she would do that before it happened. But trust me when I say that it was not your fault and she is facing her own consequences."

"I want to believe that but it's hard." Buck bit his lip and nodded.

"I also wanted to suggest you get a restraining order. You refused it before but with what she said and tried to do now, I think it's best if you did, but that's up to you to decide. It could help in preventing any more altercations in the future and even if she does try she'll be charged with disobeying the order." Bobby stated slow and calm looking Buck in the eyes during his speech.

"I- before I thought it wasn't necessary. I mean, she left me alone up until now. I don't know why she suddenly wanted to try to talk and smooth things over, I mean, it's been over two years now." Buck shrugged. "But yeah. I- I think I'll file that restraining order now."

"Alright. I believe an officer is still coming. They were going to escort her off the premises but she left. You can ask them about it and if they don't I'm sure Athena will be more than willing to help explain the process to you, alright Buck?"

Buck looked up from where he was bouncing his leg.

"Hey Buck?" 

"Yeah Chim?"

"Ready for me to beat you in that race now?" Chim smiled.

It was an out to the conversation at hand if he'd ever seen one. Buck might have taken it too but not now- he was grateful for Chim trying. 

"No. I think you'll have to wait to see me win. And I've got some important things I gotta do first." Buck said while getting up.

At Eddie's gaze asking if he could follow, if buck needed him to, buck shook his head. "No. I've got this. I know I can ask for help, that y'all would but I gotta do this alone."

Buck walked over to the window and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Mads."

"Hi Buck. Aren't you at work?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you could come over with Chim after we're all off work." Buck asked.

"Yeah. I'm always up for spending time with you. I'll see you there once all of us are ready." Maddie said, her smile coming through.

"Okay. I love you Mads."

"I love you too Buck. Bye."

As Buck hung up the phone he saw Eddie and Bobby motion him over.

Officer Bradford had arrived. He could file his complaint and find out if he could start the process.

He knew it was gonna be a long rest of shift and probably bleed over but he had his family to support him. Buck was sure he'd be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't rewatch the episode but had help from friends on recalling key moments and thank their support 
> 
> I've redone it twice and could go on


End file.
